Music and Lyrics
by Mythyra Mystic
Summary: The Gorillaz host a Talent show for musicians, and are damned surprised when the one girl manages to take all three trophies. Warning: 2D/OC!
1. Tears To Shed

_**I don't own the Gorillaz, such sadness! But I do own any OCs you see in here.**_

_** When she's singing there are some parts that look different from others, it just means she's singing using a different voice or voices. It's still the same song though, just wanted you to know that.**_

_** 2D is 18, Murdoc is 29, Russel is 22, and Noodle is 11. My OCs is Casey and Cameron, who are both 17.**_

I don't really like to draw attention to the fact that I play the piano pretty well, or any other musical instrument you put me at for that matter. So the fact that my best friend had entered my in a contest for the musical arts really rubbed me raw. I know she was only trying to help, but honestly who wants fame and riches? Well I know _you_ probably do, but I've never even dreamed about such a thing. So why should I start today?

Anyways she, my friend, was all excited when she told me. She just knew I'd win the contest, even if I'd been playing an instrument I'd never laid eyes on before. Course I had no intention of winning and there was nothing she could do to stop me from losing. That was about two weeks ago.

I hadn't even wanted go to the studio, but Casey, my friend, insisted I at least show up. So here I am sitting in a cramped 'waiting room' dressed up in my least-showy outfit I have, waiting for my turn. Beside me Casey is fidgeting, again, if she keeps this up I'm going to have to pull out my whips.

By the way, my name is Cameron Luna, or Cam as Casey likes to call me. I'm a 5'4" tall wavy haired brunette with bright blue eyes, supposedly my best feature. And I'll by the first to admit I'm a bit chubby, well actually I'll be the only one to admit that since everybody else thinks 137 lbs is okay. Considering that I'm a 17 year old American girl and still single, you can imagine why I don't believe them.

I'm told that I'm a musical genius by my family and close friends. But honestly I think I'll be a better marine biologist. I just seem to have a knack for musical instruments as I've mentioned before. And I'm not bragging, I'm really not, it's just what all my people say.

So I'm here, waiting, with only three people in front of me. I keep telling myself that I'm going to lose no matter what. But my fingers, my voice, and my heart all tell me to shut up or fuck up. Hopefully none of them band together against my will while I'm on stage. Two people left, waiting sucks.

In my spare time I'll tell you what songs I've picked out to sing and play, the first one is 'Tears to Shed' by Danny Elfman. It's terribly sad I know but the Casey tells me that the judges, a band themselves, don't sing anything like it. So I'm hoping they hate it because it's so sad. The second is 'Flawed Design' by Stabilo, another slow and kind of sad one.

For my instruments Casey picked out my favorites, the piano for 'Tears to Shed' and a keyboard for 'Flawed Design'. She insisted that I play the best in order to be the worst, like that made any sense to me. But Casey is extremely persuasive, especially when she's holding an iron bar and threatening with said bar. Of course in the end she won, after putting a few scratches on me that are easily hidden.

Crap! It's my turn already? Apparently so, oh man, what the hell am I going to do? I've got to get these songs perfect or else… What am I thinking? I came here to mess up, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Well, wish me luck, because here I go!

As I walked through the darkened hallway a sense of nervousness overcame me. But as always Casey was right behind me to make sure I didn't run, like the shy creature I am. So I was literally manhandled onto the stage.

I was squinting in the sudden light, trying to see the judges. And then there it was; the prettiest piano I'd ever seen. I couldn't help myself; I walked over to and ran my hands over the keys. Smooth and silky, like those silken sheets you see in the Victoria Secrets stores, the ones that are way too expensive?

Next thing I knew I'd sat down and was tapping them with my nails. Trying to get a feel for them I was. Beautiful, it was the perfect thing to play my first song on. And even though there was this niggling doubt that I was messing up at something important I began to play.

_**2D's POV.**_

The next girl that came on was a simple thing, and it was obvious she did _not_ want to be here. Personally I really couldn't blame her; I mean here were the Gorillaz, stacked up like a bunch of morons, judging people on the best singers, and musicians. And if I'd have seen us then, I would have turn 'round running.

Murdoc wasn't exactly daisy fresh with black everywhere, Russel was spacing out in his golfing outfit, though I guess Noodle looked okay in her black tank top and blue jeans. And as for me self, well old 2D wasn't going to win any medals in the beauty pageant. Especially since I'd forgotten to brush me hair, again!

All in all I'd say we were a pretty frightening lot, in fact we'd already sent several littler kids crying off before they even began. But that's not important, what is; is that this young bird was squinting into the light trying to look at us.

Then her shifting eyes landed on that gorgeous piano I had my eye on. You should have seen then look of delight that lit up her pretty oval face, I mean she all but pranced over to that baby grand piano. With all the intention of playing the thing till us all wept.

As soon as her fingers touched those keys it was like a goddess was playing it. The tune that was tapped out was a low sad tune; I nearly had to lean forward in order to hear her. Then she opened those pale pink lips of hers, and the sound that came out was nothing like I'd ever heard before.

"_Roses for eternal love, Lilies for sweetness, Babies Breath."_

_ "__**Why so blue?**_" Her voice changed, now it was almost sing-song.

_** "**__Maybe he's right, maybe we are too different."_

_ "__Maybe he should have his head examined. I could do it!"_ That one got a chuckle from even Murdoc, and throughout the entire thing she kept playing that lovely tune.

_"Well, perhaps he does belong with her, Little Miss Living, with her rosy cheeks and beating heart."_ Another sigh escaped from between those lips, she was certainly playing the part pretty damn well.

"_**Oh, those girls are ten penny. You've got so much more… You've got... You've got… Well, you've got a wonderful personality!"**_ Her eyes were closed as the long fingers danced along the keys again. Damn, I wish I could see them, bet they were beautiful.

"_What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?_

_**She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile.**_

___How about a pulse?_

_Overrated by a mile_

_**Overbearing**_

_Overblown__"_ Then her voice seemed to split into two separate voices, as if that was even possible.

"_**If he only knew the you that we know**_

_**And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring**_

_And she doesn't play piano_

_**Or dance**_

___Or Sing._

**No she doesn't compare**

_ But she still breaths air._

_**Who cares?**_

___Unimportant_

_**Overrated**_

___Overblown_

_**If only he could see **_

_**How special you could be,**_

___**If he only knew the you that we know.**_" Again the tune changed, this time though it slowed and saddened quite a bit. I could hardly breathe when she opened her eyes, and yet I still couldn't see the color in them. But damn if she didn't look good while playing that piece.

"_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain,_

_ If you cut me with a knife it's all the same,_

_ And I know her heart is beating_

_ And I know that I am dead._

_ Yet the pain here that I feel_

_ Try and tell me it's not real_

_ For it seems that I still have a tear to shed._" Then the livelier tune began again, causing her fingers to jump and titter across the ivories.

"_The sure redeeming feature_

_From that little creature_

_Is that she's alive!_

_**Overrated**_

___Overblown_

_** Everybody knows that that's just a temporary state**_

_** This is cured very quickly when we meet our fate**_

___Who cares?_

_**Unimportant**_

_Overrated_

_** Overblown**_

___**If only he could see**_

___**How special you can be**_

___**If he only knew the you that we know.**__**" **_When the tune saddened again half the blooding audience was in blooming tears. And that half included the judges, all of the judges too. You should have seen Murdoc, it's like he was kept hiding his, but instead only succeeded in being handed a tissue by Russel. And I was Mr. Waterworks, tears pouring out of me eyes, bloody embarrassing I tell you!

_** "**__If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

_ In the ice or in the sun it's all the same_

_ Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_ Though it doesn't beat its breaking_

_ And the pain here that I feel_

_ Try and tell me it's not real_

_ I know that I am dead_

_ Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed._" And just like that, it was over. She put her hands in her lap and smiled to herself. I have to admit even though I'd never heard something like that before, I'm glad that it was so beautiful. It made me want to listen to again, or at least listen to her again.

Another woman strode out on stage and helped the brunette to her feet. Then leading her away I managed to get a small glimpse at her wide eyes, grey I think they were. Or maybe a light blue, can't be sure exactly. I need a closer look; somehow I've got to see the kid up close.


	2. WTF!

_** I'm sorry for the last long chapter; I just felt that it would go better like that. Thankfully this chapter shouldn't be as long as Tears to Shed was. Hopefully this one will turn out okay too.**_

_** I don't own the Gorillaz, but I do own Cameron; and Casey too!**_

_**Cameron's POV**_

Oh my GOD! I cannot believe I did that, even Casey agrees that if I had really wanted to fail 'Tears to Shed' wouldn't have sounded that beautiful.

Though it does make me feel good to know that I made the whole house cry. I'm awesome, I'll admit it. But if I want to epically fail I need to ruin my next song… I'm so screwed.

"My god, where have you been hiding this talent!" both Casey and I look up as we're approached by what looked like walking road kill. The… man? Let's go with man. Man, flounced towards us waving his hands about and smiling.

I'm not sure if you're supposed to develop Tunnel Vision unless you're dying of hunger but that's what I had suddenly. It was like nothing mattered except disposing of this thing as humanly as possible.

Have you ever seen a squished snake, the kind with its brains exploding out onto the ground? Yeah well this was like that except somebody had bred it with a weasel to make it twice as slimy. Greasy black hair spilled out over the strangest hair band I'd ever seen, I swear it was made from human skin, while beady black eyes glared at- actually I'm not sure where they were glaring since they seemed off center, by a lot- from over a thick pair of shiny blue sunglasses. Long black nails dangled with tiny chains and paste on gems, and the skin… (Let's just say I've seen diseased cows look healthier then that!) And then it smiled.

"Cameron! Stop squealing!" I blinked and shut my mouth. The man- I'm still not sure if man is the right word, maybe dying alien- narrowed his eyes and licked the sharp green teeth with a long tongue. Horror, nothing but horror coursed through my veins.

"Casey, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked still staring at the monstrosity of deformation standing in front of us.

"Yeah, okay." Casey pulled me over to a nearby corner and turned me around. "Do you know who that is?" she squealed.

"An alien sent here from Europia to deform us all by looking at us?" I hazarded a guess. She frowned and huffed, a sure sign that she had obviously not seen what I'd seen.

"He's Monty Denaldaro, the famous music critic from Great Britain." Blinking I looked past her and at the man again, his beady black eyes met mine and I shivered in fear.

"Someone should critic his face." I mumbled, noting the frown that took hold of Monty's face. "Can he hear us?" I asked.

"Be nice he's probably here to give the award or, even better, a contract with a music company."

"I really don't want to have anything he's touched, in all honesty." Nor did I think Casey was any attention to what I was saying. With a sigh I studied the strange- and supposedly human- music critic. I was almost certain that he could hear us since he kept frowning in my direction and growing all cocky whenever Casey told me some fact about him.

"Cameron," Casey grabbed my arm in sudden realization. Looking down I stared at her with large grey eyes. "If he's here then you can't fail, you must succeed! You must become famous!" she said with sudden seriousness.

"I don't want to be famous." I whined, turning my gaze back towards the alien. I'd decided it didn't matter if Casey believed he was human I knew the truth. That thing was no human, it was a dying alien come to take over my body.

"Come on!" She pulled my back over to the alien. She threw her hand out and grinned at him.

"Well, finally." I heard it mutter, such a scratchy voice I thought wondering if I could get away with shooting a famous music critic by saying he was an alien.

"Mr. Denaldaro, I'm Casey Manchester and this is my best friend and singer doubling as a musician Cameron Luna, a goddess in the arts of musical whims!" Casey chattered away while Monty and I stared at each other.

Curiosity bubbled through my veins, making questions surface and hiss inside my brain. Without thinking I asked one. "Are you from outer space?"

Even Casey turned to look at me surprise written across her face in large black letters. And if her face looked shocked then Monty's was the exact opposite. His was… pleasantly insulted.

"May I confer with you in our meeting room?" he asked, and before I had the chance to reply Casey shoved my forward into his outstretched hand and was giving me a thumbs up while he dragged me away.

When we turned a corner and I couldn't see Casey anymore I felt like I was going to cry. So to cover up my discomfort I did the thing I was best at in these kinds of predicaments, I talked.

"Where are we going? Why do you want my body? When will I get it back? And, more importantly, can I scream for help now?" Or to be more exact I fired off a thick and seemingly endless stream of questions. "Can I get an IOU? Will you fail the-"

"Enough!" the man screamed shoving me inside a janitorial closet. "Why do you talk so much?"

"It's a reflex action when I get scared." I answered blinking my grey eyes.

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Okay, listen I'm going to ask you several questions and you're going to say the first thing that comes into your mind. M'k?" I nodded because what else could I do?

"Why did you enter this competition?" was the first question, this one I considered easy.

"I didn't, Casey signed me up when my back was turned. I'm never leaving her alone." I fired off while looking 'round the room. A small wooden chair sat in the middle of the room surrounded by a pile of ropes. I gulped.

"Alright then," I turned back around and noticed the clipboard in the alien's hands. I gulped. "Now, what is your favorite instrument?"

"Piano, or keyboard either one is good with me. But I like playing any you hand over to me."

"What's your favorite music?"

"Anything with a beat I can dance to and is a challenge to play."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17, going on 18 next Thursday."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Negative."

"Have you ever heard of the Gorillaz before?"

"I've heard Melancholy Hill, Feel Good Inc., and a bunch of others by them if that's what you mean." At this point I was thoroughly bamboozled, what kind of critic asks you about your favorite instrument then your love life?"

"You have a favorite color and shape?"

"Depends on my mood, right now? It would have to be a giant green question mark."

"Got a favorite food?"

"All hail Mac & Cheese!" I grinned, finally a question I can relatively understand.

"Why do you like it?"

"It's cheesy!"

"And finally what will you do when you win?" I laughed, relief flooded through me.

"Trust me I won't win, I'm going to make damn sure I don't." I said with absolute certainty. The black haired man looked at me for a moment before reopening the door and shoving me out.

"Thank you for your time, have a nice day, you know and the whole whatever." He said before he turned and walked down the hallway. I stood there in silence blinking at what just happened, and I probably would have stood there if not for the ten minute warning bell.

With my brain addled I made my way back to Casey and our _game_ plan. Still trying to figure out what was going on and why nothing made sense.

_**Well folks so end chapter two, next up 'Meet Me Halfway'! Until then, bye!**_


End file.
